Typically Atypical
by demonwolfkid
Summary: New Boston Prep School. The school for the smartest of our nation's children. Competitive in academics, guiding the worlds future leaders to their careers. It isn't the place for just idling by, expecting to get what you want due to bloodline. Be my guest and try. It'll be entertaining no doubt. It isn't a school for the rich and beautiful, it's a school for the realistic and ready
1. The School Year Begins

**Hello!**

**Me again. Yeah, I suck at keeping at things, but hey! I have some one reading this as I write it, it's become somewhat of a summer project, and I know how I want it to end! So seeing as I've never actually had a clear ending in the past maybe this will turn out good and be finished!**

**Or maybe not... Whelp, lets hope it does get finished...**

**At any rate, I have three chapters written.**

**If anyone of you people reading actually lives in Boston or the Boston area give me a shout. =) I would love to hear about actual realistic aspects of it to include.**

* * *

You know why I hate school?

Because it's school, and school means homework, and homework means little to no time to hang with friends.

Just so you know, it only gets worse when you're enrolled in the New Boston Prep School.

So, you could probably guess where I'm enrolled.

You guessed it.

My own fault, right?

Well I suppose so. I was the one who wanted to get all the extra credentials that came with this place.

You see, all the smart, or seemingly smart, kids that had a ounce of luck got the chance to go there. Old fashioned with tons of windows in the hallways but little to none in the classrooms. Large enough to fit in about five hundred of Boston's smartest students, though eventually housing only four hundred of the brightest by the end of senior year. The school that had the best theatre, band, orchestra, sports, and everything in between in the whole state.

It's a wonder I was accepted.

Not that I'm not smart. I'm plenty smart. You know. When I apply myself.

Right now though? Yeah, I'm the kid yawning as the syllabuses are being passed out; wondering how could the second hand tick any slower on that clock in the front of the classroom.

Hey, it's the first day of school; you tell me you get the proper amount of sleep before the first day of school.

My face scrunched up in the perfect form of a un-cute yawn as the next set of students filed in. Not surprising. The way the office passed out schedules was just plain stupid sometimes. One huge freaking mob in front of a few tables that had the letters of a person's last name printed on them. Of course, it would be my luck that in the moment that my face was contorted in the least possible attractive pose, the hottest guys would walk into my classroom.

Freaking karma. I knew I should've gotten Kevin his schedule.

Finishing the yawn as gracefully as possible, because it was so possible to finish it off gracefully, I read the names on the front board, wondering absently if any of my friends were in my class.

Nope, not this time around.

The guy from before though, yeah, he was sitting next to me. Even in my dark corner of solitude, my name, not the official, I couldn't be given any privacy. What's more, he attracted every girls glance in the classroom. Couldn't I have been left in peace?

I turned my head slightly to get a better look at him. Tall, fairly lean but not without muscle and so obviously asian that it made those americanised asians look fake. He sat straight, his glasses reflecting the light from the seventies style lights. Actually, they were pretty standard dim lights for any kind of building. Just so happened it was built in the seventies. Seventies? I did a quick calculation in my head. Yeah, seventies.

... Why am I even thinking about this crap you may ask?

Because I'm distracting myself from the large amount of glares being sent my way from the remaining female population of my class.

Slipping out my cellphone I texted my friend. I needed a distraction.

**-Typically Atypical-**

Lunch. Can't say I'd been missing these preservative loaded chunks of fake meat, rotten veggies, and pizza overloaded with grease, but hell it was satisfying.

I wandered around the lunchroom, spotted some friends, and promptly plunked myself down in their midst.

"Hey Iy," my friend Amber said. Amber, Murphy and I were the trio of sorts, though not exclusively. Amber and I grew up together, yada, yada, and Murphy got thrown in there soon after, around kindergarten I think. So in retrospect all of us grew up together.

There used to be a few others, but we grew apart. Mostly its just the five of us left. Well, Holly moved, but she's close enough to us to still count, we've been keeping in contact.

"How can you eat that stuff?" Murphy asked looking at the food with a mixture of disgust and curiosity.

I shrugged. For a elite private school we still had crappy public-american school food. Go figure.

"It's cool that we've got some classes together this year," Amber commented, "Way better than last."

"Well it was to be expected," Murphy said in her know it all attitude, but that is her default attitude. "We all took the same classes, unlike last year where we still had time to experiment with the electives."

"Good old junior year," I commented dryly as the volume of the commons esculated to a degree. "What's up with the noise?"

"New guys, five of 'em," came the report in from our one and only male friend Zach as he sat beside Amber, having returned from retrieving his lunch. "The gingers were in my history class. They're really annoying."

"Good to know," I commented bored, "I had one in first period, I take it they're all in the same grade?"

Murphy nodded, "Here, yeah. In Japan where they're from? Half are in their equivalent of senior year and half are in junior. They've got two going to college across town." We all gave her a look. "What? The counsellors were talking about it second period. Even the teachers are smitten."

I made as if to gag. "Is looks all anyone looks at anymore?" I wondered aloud not really expecting a answer.

Of course I got one. From the very people I was currently dissing. Typical.

Aaannnndddd I had to be one from the one person in their group that's actually _in _one of my classes.

Fuck.

"Good looks do lead to acquiring certain... privileges."

"Advantages, more like," I responded under my breath as I turned around in my seat to continue eating my fake-food. Glasses boy, Kouya, either didn't hear me or choose to ignore the comment, most likely the latter of the two judging by the ever so brief flashing of his glasses.

"Perhaps," he allowed as his gaze swept over me and my friends. He finally gave us a nod and left.

"Prick," Murphy commented and I grinned.

"Such a prick," I agreed.

**-Typically Atypical-**

Last period. Forty-five more minutes of tort- I mean schooling, to go.

I looked around at the more or less familiar faces of my classmates. With only four hundred (as compared to my cousins class of eight hundred) we were a relatively small school. With the total of twenty or so full classes, and the fact that even though we had so many classes almost all of us ended up taking the same classes as three-fourths of the other occupants of the school, you got to know people.

Why all the numbers? you may ask.

Whelp, we're at the New Boston Prep School, need I remind you.

So we're trained from Day One Freshman Year to know exactly how to operate in a harsh business setting. Rivalries, were just as they were in the real world, along with friendships. If you want to have something _real,_ find people who know you. The real you.

Everyone else? Fair game.

So, in the spirit of _friendly _competition, let the games begin.

The first day of school is almost at the end. The second day is when all the friendly 'Hello''s turn to, 'What grade did you get?' and 'What does Mrs/Mr so-and-so like?'

I did another sketch on my sheet of college ruled paper, right next to the graffitied out version of my name. Iris.

I paused, listened to the teacher name out the supplies that we would need for the year along with the year's agenda, and continued.

I wonder... How are the newbies going to fare?

**-Typically Atypical-**


	2. Gingers

"Man I can't believe I only got a 87 on that," Nadia complained as she subconsciously adjusted her hijab.

"It's almost a A," I commented shifting my shoulder bag as we walked towards fourth period. "We can't all have perfect scores you know."

She gave me a look, "I don't expect a perfect 6.0 but a 5.0 would be greatly appreciated," she huffed mockingly then laughed with me.

Confused? It is confusing.

AP classes grade on a 6.0 scale, Pre AP is on a 5.0 though that's just for underclassmen. Regulars is 4.0 and electives are 4.0 aswell. Confused yet? You should be. Its pretty much impossible for us to calculate our own GPA.

Btw, you know what I said about all of us in competition?

Yeah well, I'm kinda the exception to that.

I just don't care enough.

And my friends? They care, but being friends with me means that while they care, they learn how to take it in a much more, childish, manner. So to speak. Or they just learn that if they do complain to me, I'll just act like it doesn't matter, because in retrospect, the teach already gave you the grade. Its your fault what you got.

Now don't get me started on their habits of freaking beforehand...

Not that I don't care about GPA and all that jazz, I do, I want to get into college as much as the next guy.

I just take the more slackerish approach.

Counselors say I should drop out of the NBPR but I'm getting a solid B- average with the scattering of A's, B's and the occasional C. A solid B- average wasn't _average_ though, not like in most schools. Here a solid B+, A- is the average. So I'm below average.

Sue me.

Until then, you've got to deal with me.

"Hey look, its the underachiever," a pair of voices said in a sing song tone.

Great.

Just great.

Nadia glared at them as did I. Twins, bright red hair and dark black, and eyes that were on the more amberish side of brown. The Hitachiin twins.

In other words. Royal pains the the ass.

"What do you want?" I asked as we turned down the hall. Our next class was together. I had a class with each of the members of their little 'club' as they called themselves. Kouya, first period, the twins fourth, Haruhi fifth, and Tamaki sixth.

I have yet to meet 'Mori' and 'Honey' though if they're anything like their classmates I could either hate them, twins; find them annoying, Tamaki; like, Haruhi; or not know how to respond, Kouya.

As a whole, they're really annoying, but individually...

The twins blew raspberries at me.

They're really annoying.

"Shouldn't you guys be studying?" Nadia commented offhandedly, "You guys did pretty badly on the last physics quiz. The tests only going to be harder."

They each looked identically at us, their eyes holding a mixture of pity and resentment, then shrugged. "Unlike you two," the black haired one, usually Hikaru, said.

"We don't have to study," the red haired one continued.

"We've already got our lives planned out for us."

"Getting into the top 10% means nothing to us."

"Pricks," a passerby muttered and the twins gaped after her. Now note that usually they wouldn't care what we 'commoners' thought about them. It just so happened that the one to make that comment was Diana, the richest, most renown girl in school. Someone even the twins couldn't look down on. Her parents own some shopping line, makeup or something, but she's no slouch in school either. Last time I checked she was 12th in the class.

Diana paused just long enough to shoot the twins a glare. "I know you don't really expect to pass without studying, but just because you're above average at physics doesn't mean you need to go running your mouths. We're not a rich playboy school like _Ouran_ for a reason."

And with that said and a quick _swish_ of her head full of blonde hair she left, leaving the two gaping after her.

I laughed.

The twins looked at me, their faces returning to their usual scowls that were to be had whenever anything didn't go their way.

"You know," I commented. "That face you just had really suits you. You know. When your not trying to pretend you hate the world."

And with that, Nadia and I went into the classroom, followed by the twins a few moments later.

"I wasn't lying though," I spoke to Nadia, "They'd be more fun if they weren't such asses most of the time."

"Yeah."

**-Typically Atypical-**

I sat on my bed, doing my best to catch Mew with the seven pokeballs I had left. Good thing I had saved before this.

Strewn around me in a haphazard mess of disorganized chaos was my homework for the night, and to think, its only been the first two weeks of school.

Whelp, it only goes downhill from here.

I powered off my DS effectively shutting down my game of HeartGold and returned to my calculus homework when my phone beeped.

_Do you really think we're annoying?_- _unknown number_

Running through the possible suspects of who it could be- in other words, the amount of people I had successfully pissed off today- and finding nothing, I looked back at the phone and shrugged typing a response..

_Everyone's annoying. Who are you?_

Nothing like a side of sarcasm.

There was a significant pause in the messaging and then the reply

_Well you certainly don't seem to think your friends are_

If it were physically possible for me to raise a single eyebrow, I would have. As it stood I raised both and replied easily.

_They're, if anything, more annoying than the next person. They just happen to be more fun because of that fact. Once again, who are you?_

Another long pause in which time I finished my calculus and moved on to my government readings.

_So we're not that bad?_

I paused considering what to say.

By this point in time I had deduced that it had to be the twins. The brief, or not so brief, pauses were probably them fighting over who got the phone.

Seems like something those two would do.

I held my mechanical pencil in my teeth and typed out a reply.

_You're annoying as hell. You have egos about the size of the US with money to back you up. Of course you're terrible and by all means, "that bad"_

I typed out another message, smirking to myself and sending it before they could reply.

_But, no, I don't hate you. After all, it's not my fault gingers have no souls._

I took the pencil out of my mouth and looked at my homework.

I've done first and second periods...

Screw it. It's 1:00, I'm going to sleep.

**-Typically Atypical-**


	3. Annoyances

**Hey ya'll! (I'm from Texas, I'm allowed to do that) So how's life out there in cyber-verse?**

**Lol, I actually have no real reason for including a authors notes other than saying (for the first time surprisingly, and probably the last) that Ouran High School Host Club does NOT belong to me. Every original OHSHC character is rightfully Bisco Hatori's and what not**

**On to the original reason I made this!**

**I would like to thank my new friend/stalker/creep Galexia the Chao for being a loyal reviewer and my other friend, LizzyPuff for giving me constructive criticism and pointing out to me that Kyouya is spelt that way and not Kouya as I had previously been spelling it... -_-;**

**Another note, up till now I'd kept up a every-four-days posting speed. Well that was because up till now every chapter was actually written! So yup, slower posting speeds, sorry ya'll!**

* * *

I yawned as I flopped myself down in my desk after discarding my possessions gracefully on the ground.

A few minutes later, right before the warning bell, Kyouya seated himself down with all the gentlemanly grace possible.

I silently cursed at him.

His head tilted so that he could look at me out of the corner of his visible glasses lense covered eye as he opened up that damn black notebook of his. He smirked.

Freaking mind reader.

There was a brief lapse in which we had a silent stare-down duel as to who would be the instigator of today's verbal lashing.

He adjusted his glasses.

"For the record, they took it without my knowledge."

"Sure," I responded, unbelieving.

I had given him my number. Mostly because of all the people, girls, sitting next to him, I was the one he conversed with the most.

Correction. I was the only one that could converse with him without either, constantly flirting with him, stuttering into oblivion, dealing with him with a brand of politeness that bordered on rude, getting annoyed with him to the point of moving desks, or just ignoring his presence all together.

So that made us partners. For, well, pretty much everything.

_Lucky me._

"As if anything around you could happen '_without your knowledge'_," I continued, rolling my eyes before sinking my head into the comfy wooden boards of my desk and the soft cushioning of my surrounding arms.

"No sleep again Iris?" he commented wryly taking off his glasses to give them a shine they so didn't need. "For a top rate student, you should know better."

Perhaps a more accurate way of putting it. I was the only one who would could take his crap, deal with it, dish out some back, and not get caught up in the particulars of who wins, because, I've accepted it, he usually, if not always, does. I just don't care. Banter is fun.

Plus, it wakes you up a hell of a lot more than the stock market does.

What class am I in? Government.

I hate school.

I didn't bother to move my head from in between my arms. "For a top rate creeper you sure don't have your facts right," I said in response, "You're really bad at this game."

He frowned at that and opened his mouth to respond but the final bell rang, forcing him to shut his mouth and me to sit up and pretend to pay attention.

Another day of he- school.

I _so _meant school.

Wait... we had _another _worksheet last night?

Crap.

All banter aside, I still hate first period.

**-Typically Atypical-**

"Where do you want to go?" Murphy asked as we wandered around. We had been given a severe lack of homework for an unknown reason so to make up for it we were having the free time we deserved.

Murphy, me and Amber were currently meandering around the shopping mall. Not that we really had that much to spend. Twenty bucks at the most for each of us, and none of us were real big spenders.

The reason being that we only got one-hundred dollars of pocket money a month, and most of that was used on 'dinner' on these impromptu days out.

"I need a new lamp," Amber mentioned, "It finally died after _someone_ decided it'd be a good idea to plow into."

By the way, me and Amber share a pair of dorm rooms. A pair being that we have that little creepy doorway between our two rooms that allows for one person to occasionally pop themselves into the others room.

Just putting that out there.

"Duct-tape fixes everything," I replied, "and that's _my_ lamp anyways, it just so happens you use it more than me because you're always in _my_ room."

"Well you don't have annoying neighbors," she replied.

"Doesn't mean you need to spend half your time in my room," I responded, "Anyways, replacement?"

"Sears," she responded unquestionably. We'd gotten used to answering not totally stated questions. Why? Because I'm lazy and she thinks it's funny. "They're having a sale and I still have some money left over from the summer."

I nodded as Murphy added in, "Hot Topics havin' a sale, I'm assuming Iy's comin with me," she looked over in my direction.

I nodded easily. Hot Topic, the land of graphic T's.

"Don't wait up, meet'cha at Pretzel Makers?"

"Feel free not to," I replied. It was my turn to treat.

Murphy rolled her eyes and we separated intending on getting our tasks done so we could window shop a little more before the night was done.

Murphy and I chatted idly as we walked, laughing about one thing or another before I spotted them.

One tall and the other short, though both possessing the tan skin and narrowed eyes of a Asian. One sported dark hair and the other owned light blonde.

They were handsome and drew eyes as they walked side by side. The shorter one was wandering around in wide eyed wonder as the taller one looked on, most likely stuck with babysitting as their parent or adult figure went shopping.

But their looks wasn't what caught my attention. The pair of, mostly, identical twins, the blonde idiot, the exasperated girl, and the know-it-all smart ass behind them is what caught my attention.

The freaking, what was it called? Oh yeah, Host Club, or so they said.

"Look who came out from under the rock," I commented dryly.

"Those idiots?" Murphy asked following my gaze, "Come on. The only thing that comes from spending time with them is trouble. Trust me."

I looked at her amused. So far I'd gotten out of spending time outside of school with the bloodline crowd. "Now I'm interested."

"Lets just say you can't expect to actually study when you're with Haruhi. Once she's there the others will keep popping up like flies."

"_Great_," I stressed eying them once again. They were diagonally in front of us, though thoroughly involved in their own antics. Looks like we could avoid them after all.

Then I did a double take.

Wasn't Haruhi just with them?

I was so busy with looking for them I didn't notice Haruhi right in front of me, speed walking away from the group of boys until we ran right into each other.

"Oh! Sorry!" we both said at the same time before glancing at each other. Haruhi laughed as Murphy helped to steady her.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here," Murphy said smiling slightly, though I could see her eyes weren't on her friend in front of her, rather the band of idiots farther behind.

Haruhi, a bit dazed, smiled back. "Same to you," she replied, "You guys are taking a day off aswell?"

"Figured might as well," I replied. "I'm guessing the newest two members are those guys you're always talking about, 'Mori' and 'Hunni', correct?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah, thats them. Tamaki decided to see what a American shopping mall was like since they've already been to a Japanese one. I got dragged along. We were originally going to a movie."

Murphy nodded, as if it was common place to just go to a place to see what it was like, while I muttered, "Well so long as they're not as hy-"

"HARUHI!" Tamaki's squeal was heard across the mall as he dashed up towards us, and as a extent, Haruhi. "THE TWINS ARE BEING MEAN TO ME!"

Haruhi's face turned emotionless as her boyfriend hung off her cowering away from the twins who had come quickly after him

Murphy and I exchanged a look.

Figures.

Speaking of the twins, they had noticed us and their smirking faces just spelled out trouble.

I glared at the other member of the group.

"Now don't look at me that way Iris. It's not like I planned on you and your group of friends coinciding with us," he said coolly pushing up his glasses as the remaining two appeared half a step behind his carefully measured paced steps.

"Tch, right," I said before nodding my head in the general direction of the others. "Hello, 'Mori', 'Hunni'." I posed it more as a question than anything else, but they accepted it.

The tall one nodded back and the short one smiled widely.

"You must be Iris-chan and Murphy-chan!" he said then giggled, "Oh wait! I mean Iris and Murphy!"

I looked at them as Murphy decided to be a smart-ass, "I thought you said 'sempai', isn't that 'older classmen' rather than 'boyish annoyance'?"

The combination of the fallen face of the Hunni and her straightforward comment made me laugh out loud. Hey, at least I wasn't alone. The twins could hardly breath by the time they were done and even Haruhi coughed out a laugh.

But, there's always a downside right? Tears sprung to the older-than-me boy and he ran to his older counterpart saying something along the lines of, "Takashi! They're being mean to me!"

...

Lets just say his glare-of-impending-doom equaled out to about the equivalent of what I'd imagine a Batman glare would be.

Needless to say him and Murphy didn't exactly start off on the right foot.

"If he wants to be taken seriously he should act his age," she further said although the majority of us knew she had been sarcastic in her first sentence, and now was just rubbing it in.

I just mentally reminded myself on how sarcastically rude she could be. Not that I'm one to talk. I usually just wait until after about the first 48 hours to start being a total bitch.

Murphy though? Well, what you see is what you get.

Whelp.

Haruhi, only slightly aware of the tension shifted her gaze between the two parties while the twins cowered behind her saying something about an angry Mori. A few moments passed as my mind ran through a number of different ways to get my friend the hell away from the annoyance gang when Tamaki coughed, for once addressing the problem at hand.

"I'm sure Iy and Murphy would like to continue shopping," he said smiling softly at his friend as if willing him to calm himself.

Murphy simply turned away shrugging, and, thankful that I had dodged a bullet, I followed after without a goodbye to the troublemakers.

Too bad we weren't done with them.

After we meet back up with Amber and bought our snack food of giant pretzel bites with extra salt, we sat in one of the places in the middle of the walkway and just chilled. Or at least we chilled until the 'Host Club' made their way in our general direction.

When we had seen them heading in our direction we had debated about walking away and avoiding them all together, but we were all way too lazy. So, because of that, we sat watching them apprehensively as we took turns sipping on the one drink we had.

When they got in the general vicinity we finally took notice of the dozen or so girls that had taken to staring at them from afar or running up to them to ask for their number in some crazy hysterics.

We were all way too used to their stupidity to even consider it.

Plus before we even knew of their stupidity all three of us weren't even that interested in guys. Yes, we knew the general aspect of hotness, it had been pointed out many a time while watching Lord of the Rings and other such movies, but were also heavily realistic. Compared to other girls, we wouldn't have a chance.

"Why did they have to choose _this_ mall?" Murphy asked aloud and Amber smiled.

"Because, in case you forgot, this is the only mall in town," she commented brightly. Seeing our faces she rolled her eyes dramatically. "Come on guys, they're not that bad, Tamaki's nice when he's not trying to be all-"

"Gay?" I asked smirking.

Of course that was the part they heard. No, wait, they is wrong. They makes it seem as if the whole group was actually listening to me. No. It was only the idiot blondef and his dark haired glares-a-lot, know-it-all, pain-in-the-ass best friend that heard me.

But, as anyone who has ever met the blonde can agree, he is drawn to dramatics.

He then acted out a rather interesting scenerio about something-or-other, dubbed the rest of his friends as the homosexual supporting cast, at which point that lead Hunni to point out they would be the gay ones, therefore causing Tamaki to rethink his whole statement.

Murphy raised her hand at that point gaining the attention of the group.

"Check the English language, gay also means annoyingly bright and happy," Murphy said sardonically with a hint of satisfaction.

"I don't think 'annoyingly' is part of the definition," I added in gaining a hopeful look from the dejected frenchman. "but it does fit."

If it weren't who he is I would say he's bipolar.

"Tamaki, can we go now?" the ever deadpan Haruhi asked.

Strike that, he is bipolar.

"Hey guys, your parents coming to information day?" Amber asked choosing to ignore Tamaki's antics. The conversation was really open ended to who 'guys' was but the Host Club was too busy poking fun at Tamaki to pay us any attention.

"Dunno," I responded, "they've been pretty busy with things lately. Kellan said he'd come though."

"Mine aren't. They didn't even know it was this week," Murphy said rolling her eyes. "And they want me to be happy when I see them at the start of the summer."

"You and your parents don't get along?" Hunni's sweet voice interrupted our train of thought causing us to look down at him

"Not getting along's a bit of a overstatement," Murphy responded her tone bored as she rested her head in hand, "We don't talk. I doubt they even remember my birthday."

The fallen face of Hunni made her rethink her statement; her thoughts revealed by her eyes, not her posture; though she didn't change her stance.

Mori for his part stood by silently listening to our conversation. I think I noticed it more than the others.

Then again, maybe I'm just too aware of my surroundings.

Or paranoid.

Or both.

But it does looks like these guys know how to forgive and forget, considering that Murphy was sitting almost right next to the giant and not getting killed for her earlier smartassiness.

Either that or Mori just didn't see the point in fighting.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

Yeah, the second choice, definitely.

I can tell things, just kinda this sixth sense I have. It's not always accurate, but Mori had the feeling of a protector, not a fighter.

Annndddd, Mori caught my eye as I was watching him. Awww crap.

Back to paranoid.

My attention went back to Amber who was talking about her family's recent vacation to Hawaii. Me and Murphy were best friends with her, but her life was so different it was hard to imagine.

"Man you should have your little bro stay over for the Thanksgiving holiday," Murphy said, "I miss that twerp."

I groaned calling their attention to myself.

"You don't seem too excited about the Thanksgiving break," Kyouya said mildly having decided to join our conversation. I don't doubt that he'd been listening this whole time, and I glared at him for acting as if he hadn't been.

His smirk just proved me right.

"Mom and Dad said I have to go home this year," I said, though more in general that in response to his statement. "Something about Kale. Kellan won't tell me anything other than that."

"Aww come on, but it's tradition that we hang around campus on Thanksgiving," Amber said.

"Yeah, can't you get out of it? Its not like Kale's your problem anyways, let the idiot get himself out of his own mess," Murphy persisted.

"Can't," I said waving my hands in a mocking manner, "It's _family._"

By this point in time, Tamaki, the twins, and Haruhi, who had previously been busy being fussed over by her boyfriend, were paying attention to our conversation whilest Kouya started scratching away at that damn book of his.

"Oh my poor children!" Tamaki woed over us, "Such tragic lives you lead! Such dejected speakings against your blood families should not happen!" He paused then turned towards his friends. "Boys! We have a new mission! To include these three girls in our family!"

Murphy, Amber and I exchanged a glance. As one we stood and turned to leave the idiot and his band of merry men, plus a rather put out girl.

"Waaaiiittt!," Tamaki wailed, chasing after us. "You don't want to be a part of our family?"

"Lets put it this way, I'd rather kiss a wookiee."

"I'd rather roast in 'ell."

"I'd rather have detention."

Me and Murphy looked at Amber.

"A Goofy Movie, check it," Amber shrugged.

We laughed.

**-Typically Atypical-**

* * *

**Quotes from Star Wars, Robin Hood Prince Of Thieves and well, A Goofy Movie.**

**I think I have a place in here where "Hunni" is spelt "Honey" which, while probably won't be changed any time soon due to severe laziness, is meant to be spelt "Hunni" because this is a post manga story, and manga version is spelt Hunni.**

**Another note, until now I had not noticed/realised I spelt Kyouya weirdly (previously Kouya) and in future chapters it will be fixed, though not in previous ones, for the reason stated above.**


	4. Tablets and Antics

**Hey, sorry about the wait, I was a bit busy with family stuff. This is more of a filler than anything else. This has yet to be looked over by LizzyPuff so no promises on the quality xP**

* * *

Murphy and I met the next day, which for those of you who don't know, not that you would, was the second Thursday of the school year. Which meant that today was the day we got the pieces of crap that are supposed to help us in our studies.

Our tablets.

The boarders did their usual routine, went down to the caferterium and a quick breakfast before going off to out separate groups of friends and whatnot. I myself headed straight for the school cafeteria, not to be confused with the dorms private-ish caferterium that sold slightly better food, and sat at my normal table.

Amber and Zach were already there, chatting about something or other that had happened in their english class the day before. I listened in, and finding it was nothing of any real interest, ignored their conversation for the most part. Kevin arrived a few moments later, acting his usual stupid form of crazy.

This is how most days started out, though Kevin and I switch on who comes in last. Kevin's actually a local kid. He lives in the suburban area around the city and was one of the first people I met when I came. Actually, at first our similar personalities clashed, but we quickly bonded over anime freakin'. Amber and Murphy though, they go way back, before they moved in middle school we'd been in elementary school together. Now Amber lives in Atlanta ad Murphy in Denver while I've stayed in same old suburban Houston.

Lifes not fair, is it?

"Yo, Iy! What's up?" Kev asked as he took his usual spot.

"The ceiling currently," I replied blandly. "Hows life?"

"Nothing special. Hey, we go straight to homeroom today, don't we?" he asked. "I wasn't paying attention."

"And I was?" I asked smirking.

"No, apparently you weren't, and yes, you do," Amber answered for me, "We're probably skipping up to fourth like usual."

"The things we do for tablets," I added sarcastically. "At Least I don't have to deal, with the idiot twins today."

Zach rolled his eyes and added, "I have to deal with Hikaru in fifth though, and Kyouya in seventh."

Every one of my friends had at least one class with one of the Host Club members and one with two. The twins, despite their initial complaining (which the whole school heard plenty of) did not have all the same classes together, and while apparently the group were in different grades in Japan, they somehow all got placed in senior year classes. Go figure.

Anyways, we sat and talked for a little while. We usually had about three to five minutes between arriving on campus and the actual start of the school day, so usually we would talk about homework, assignments, and tests and quizzes that some of us had had the day before and the rest of us were having that day.

Hey, we're still in school.

"Hey, what do you guys have third period?" I asked. I'm sure they've told me, I just don't remember.

"Bio, you?" was Kevin's response

"Gov," Zach answered.

"English," Amber said.

"Joy, have fun with Mrs. Jinkins," I replied to the last one, "I've got theater, then business with our favorite transfer."

"At least you don't have to deal with Mr. 'I'm too cool for everyone,' for three hours," she sighed, "And she's not _that _bad Iy, just..."

"Sucky with the calendar?" I offered, "You remember sophomore year? That woman..."

Another thing. Our classes and teachers are specialised, and many have multiple degrees. Some teachers that teach one subject for one grade level may teach another for another.

Hey, geniuses breed geniuses. Plus our finances are mostly from school fee's and donations from past students, and geniuses also get paid _a lot. _

If I say that's one of the main reasons I'm here is that bad?

But, hold up on that thought. I have good intentions. I want to be a missionary, and missionary's need money. A lot of money. I mean, you can do mission work with no money, but more possibilities are open when you have money.

Plus, I'm smart, crazy smart, but lazy, oh so lazy.

I bid goodbye to my friends half a minute later and made my way to my class. Three hours to kill, what could happen?

**-Typically Atypical-**

As it happened, nothing did happen. The three hours went by with nothing so much as a stubbed toe, and soon I was off to fifth period after an equally boring hour of lunch.

Haruhi, and her usual assortment of well written notes and other obscure items were already seated by the door when I entered into what is usually known as fifth period.

"Yo, Haruhi," I said sitting on the desk in front of her, "You like the tablet?"

She nodded smiling happily. "Yeah. It'll be great to be able to organize all my notes. Its only the second week of the semester and I was already beginning to feel a little overwhelmed."

I smiled, if only at the absurdity of the statement. From the little I had gathered about the girl, nothing was out of reach for her, and nothing too hard. I had no doubts that she could easily handle the NBPR with no problem, but that's Haruhi for you.

Insanely honest and downplaying her own awesomeness to the point that it's downright annoying sometimes.

Oh Haruhi...

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," I said, "if I've survived you definitely will."

She smiled back at me and we conversed a little more before I was forced to sit in my actual desk, which was located on the clear other side of the classroom. We had business together, one of the only class that either rain or shine, virtual do-nothing day or not, you worked.

Fun.

We opened up our regularly scheduled programs and went to work. Business is a fairly easy class though, so the majority of us finished our assignments quickly and spent the remainder of the period doing nothing noteworthy.

Haruhi though she was the exception. While everyone else went about their normal activities she had to be her and be awesome at nothing.

Actually, she just intervened on a conversation about some new movie and started a whole new topic, but hey, she's liked by everyone, so that in itself is awesome.

And she talks to everyone. Including virtual or actual social outcasts like myself. Actually, Haruhi seems to like the social outcasts more than the normal kids. Go figure.

"Hey, are you good for meeting up in the library around 4:00?" she asked me and Nadia, "We'd better get started on the project or we'll get stuck in the stampede the week before."

"Let me guess, the 'Host Club' has yet to start," I smirked.

She nodded and we agreed to meet her. The library's located on the top floor of the dorms, on top of the workout room on the first, two floors of the caferterium and the Common Room.

"Will the Host Club be coming aswell?" Nadia asked mildly amused, raising her eyebrows. Hey, it was a given.

Haruhi's face became stoney and we laughed.

"I'd put that down as a probably," I said and she gave me a strained look that practically said, 'Oh God I hope not.' I smiled sympathetically. "Well, it can't be much worse than Diana, she's got that english project with Tamaki, and its on _The Kite Runner_."

"Ouch, can't imagine that one going well," Nadia said.

"Tamaki can be a idiot," Haruhi allowed, "but he does do good school work and he's really genuine. You guys really don't give him much credit."

I scoffed, "Like he's earned it. I don't see how your friends with him and his group of merry men. Of all of them you and Kyouya are the only ones that are even mildly sensible, and Kyouya's got a stick up his ass half the time."

Haurhi laughed good naturedly, knowing that we were messing around and not being too serious in our words. We were a pretty open group of almost legal 'adults', we're chill and not too serious. If we really didn't like her friends she'd know, even with her less than stellar emotion reading skills.

"They all have good hearts," she said, "even Kyouya if you'd believe that. They're just..."

"Emotionally unstable?" a passerby, a boy by the name of Conner, asked. He shot Haruhi a flirty smirk but continued on with his friend to crowd around the door with the rest of the class.

Haruhi, who had not noticed the smirk, thoughtfully nodded.

I scoffed and stood. Next period I had class with the most emotionally unstable of them all.

**-Typically Atypical-**

"Tamaki, we need to start on this..." Diana tried as the boy read with teary eyes.

Why on earth Tamaki had chosen _The Kite Runner_ as his book when we had a perfectly good romance book on our reading list is beyond me, and how Diana got him as her partner is just plain unfathomable.

Murphy and I sat at the table next to them and were currently listening into their conversation with more or less identical smirks on our faces. Diana's one of the coolest people around once you got to know her. Underground listener, movie fanatic, the works, but most people didn't see that.

Straight A's all around, tries her best at everything. Our schools version of Haruhi, though strict. She's like that substitute that won't let you do anything but the work your assigned, don't bother complaining, she's not going to move from her stance, but out of class she's your best friend.

Murphy and I had chosen _The Kite Runner_ as well, but for the plain fact that it was a great piece of literature, not because, well, we could, like Tamaki.

"But- But- But! It's so sad!" he wailed, "The horror of their childhood, and when he comes back! To find his friend's son so- So-! Oh, I can't even say it!"

We snickered at his antics and continued to make our own notes.

Hey, we aren't the sucker that has him as a partner.

**-Typically Atypical-**


	5. What They Think

**Again, LizzyPuff hasn't proofread so no promises on quality, grammar, or amount of sense this thing makes. Lol I need a more reliable beta **

* * *

Please, oh please, tell me I'm dreaming.

This is a joke, a horrible, practical joke, probably the result of Kevin's boredom. Yeah, that's it, that makes sense.

A wail was heard from across the library, a direct line of sight from where I was sitting.

I banged my head on the table repeatedly.

Haruhi, Nadia and I had met at 4:00 as scheduled to work on a project that was due in thirteen days. Tamaki and Diana had scheduled to meet at 4:15 to work on a project that wasn't due for a month.

It's currently 4:17.

And while when Haruhi came with you the rest of the Host Club was expected, when both of them were there it was just about law. "Hikaru, Kaoru, would you please leave us to study?" Haruhi said without looking up from her book of statistics.

Our project was to compile a complete stats record of our assigned business and its competing businesses, and then come up with three different ways to advance the business in a way that would still be successful in the time periods of five, ten, and fifteen years with the least percent possibility of failure. That includes predicting possible mishaps, allowing for a certain amount of failure without the project going completely awry.

And why was this due in a could of weeks when a simple book report was given a month to get done?

Good freaking question.

Though english has always been good at giving us easier deadlines because _everything _else doesn't.

That still begs the question though, why the hell is Tamaki here? Today of all days?

Diana walked back to their table and harshly told Tamaki to, "Shut the hell up."

I heard a rather loud snicker on the other side of a bookshelf and turned my head just in time to see a flash of gingerish colored hair.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm voting to give up here and now. Or at least move to one of our dorm rooms, preferably one of us without the last name Fujioka."

And usually I'm the sarcastic one.

Though usually I'm not the one on the the side that's watching, not suffering.

Nadia though? She finds the boys entertaining, and while I find them entertaining as well, they're more annoying than anything else.

"Give the boys a break Iy, it's not like its totally hindering everyone's learning ability. We New Baper's are like those chinese monks, we can study about as easily as they meditate," she said as she searched the web for a good idea.

"It doesn't mean we should have to," I muttered tapping the down arrow on my own tablet repeatedly. Really, it's a wonder we got tablet laptops, considering the majority of us already have laptops, but hey, they're good for some things, especially since they have access to online books and other things our nomal laptops weren't privy to.

Of course, even then, the only things we actually have access to was the things that went public, so half of the stuff is probably edited anyways.

Don't quote me on that. I really don't care either way.

A chair squeaked and I looked down our table to see that Mori guy from the mall with three books arranged in his hands. He nodded at me and sat, the small blonde boy Hunni found his way across the table from him not three seconds later. They both sat, faces smoothed as they studied.

I suppose not all of the Host Club is bad...

"Hey Hikaru, what do you suppose would happen if-"

"Would you two go away?" Haruhi asked in much the same tone as that that Diana had used on Tamaki not a minute before her, "You're distracting us."

"Haruhi~!" So Tamaki didn't know his girlfriend was across the room... "What are those devil twins doing to you? YOU!" he pointed his finger at the black haired twin, "Hikaru, you beast! You put the others up to this."

"I don't know what you mean," the one that, unless he and his brother are being douches, is Hikaru answered.

"Seriously Tono, we didn't make them do anything," when did Tamaki get to this side of the room?

"Yeah, Mori and Hunni aren't even being fun today. They've got some big test at the college tomorrow."

"No excuses!" Tamaki yelled waving his hand around, "You devils have been spying on me and my dear Haruhi-"

"Who you didn't know was in the room till a few seconds ago," Kaoru pointed out blandly leaning on his brother's shoulder

Tamaki froze at that, his expression breaking (no, literally breaking) into pieces as he went crying to his girlfriend.

"Haruhi, please forgive me!"

"Would all of you just SHUT UP?" some random kid, I think he's in my science class actually, yelled before storming out of the library.

Kyouya, who had remained inconspicuous up to this point chose to reveal himself.

"Really, why you lott must cause a disturbance everytime you go public is beyond me," he said pushing up his glasses.

The twins, and Tamaki, cowered.

"It's okay Kyou-chan," Hunni said quietly glancing up from his book, moving his head a fraction of a degree, "They won't cause any trouble anymore, right Takashi?" he smiled sweetly at his cousin, then at the others, but if you looked, you could see something flash in his eyes.

The twins gulped and Tamaki tried his best to hide behind the two.

"Hmm," Mori grunted flipping a page.

That effectively shut the three up.

Nadia, Haruhi and I glanced at each other and stood. "At any rate, as much as I love watching the Hosting Hoodlums, we have a project to work on," I said smirking at the three. They were back to being entertaining.

Nadia nodded and tossed her keys up in the air, "Right, and please, just so you know, Iris and I can totally kick all three of your butts without even trying."

I give them a wolvish smirk and lead the way out of the door, Haruhi following behind giving them one last glance (glare) over the side of her shoulder.

I'm so glad the dorms private library does not have a librarian...

**-Typically Atypical-**

Diana glanced down at Tamaki. Since his girlfriend had left he'd fallen to his knees in what would appear to be despair.

"Tamaki, maybe if you didn't cause such problems she wouldn't have to leave every time you two end up in the same room," she said sitting down where said girlfriend had been not a minute before. She placed her head in her hand and looked down at him, not amused, but not annoyed, more, sympathetic. "You and your friends just cause trouble, it's no wonder Haruhi got fed up"

The twins had disappeared soon after Haruhi had left, and Kyouya had sat and started to read a book with his college friends.

Murphy then choose to walk in with Amber. She looked in their general direction, sighed, and walked towards them, while Amber separated to, probably, find a book.

"What happened?" she inquired looking down at her friend with a slight smirk on her face..

Diana looked up at her. "Is it sad that in the two weeks they've invaded our school this has become common?"

"Yes. Now, what happened?"

"Tamaki got ditched by his girlfriend because he and his friends managed to cause Tommy to blow up in their faces."

"And Michael didn't say anything?" Murphy asked spying a tall well muscled guy across the way as she sat. "He's got to be their biggest fan by now, with half his classes with them."

Diana shrugged, "What about you and Amber, why are you here?"

"Government," was the reply, "Why are you working on the book report though? Thats not due till next month."

"Yeah, but everyone works on it on on and off, you know I don't like doing that. Plus it's not very productive." She nudged Tamaki with her foot.

"You think he's alive down there?"

"Dunno, does a dead dog yelp when he's kicked?"

"Nope, but if we cause any more noise we're bound to get kicked out by our fellow classmates, even if we are seniors."

Despite the fact everyone hates the system, it works. Seniors have well, seniority, though not as much as they used to have. The seniors of this year had changed the system, the younger kids got more credit, were able to have their say in things, but still, you could only change so much.

"Did you catch the new trailer?" Murphy asked.

Diana smiled. "Of course, it's about the best thing this year!"

Amber rolled her eyes from behind the bookcase.

**-Typically Atypical-**

Tamaki lounged around on Haruhi's sofa, his friends scattered around the room. Mori and Hunni were still studying at the kitchen table while the twins were playing on their gaming devices on the ground, yelling about some game they were playing against each other.

Haruhi herself was making them some homemade curry for the boys.

"I don't get it," he said, "At Ouran we were the most popular people around. What changed?"

"Who cares?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, its not like we're looking for them to accept us."

"They're just commoners."

"Then why do you become so upset when Iris and her friends show their obvious dislike for you?" Kyouya inquired stepping into the room.

"How- Oh nevermind," Haruhi said going back to making the food.

The twins looked up at him with opened mouths.

"That's not true Kyouya!" Hikaru protested loudly.

"We don't care about them!"

"You know, you should really get better at interapersonal relations. Since all of you are probably going to be big in the business world you're going to need to learn to get along with people you know," Haruhi pointed out bringing out the food.

"But we even tried to induct them into our family!" Tamaki protested, "They still hate us!"

"Hate is a bit strong of a word," Kyouya drawled, "But I do admit, they're less than thrilled when they see us coming their way."

"But why..." Tamaki pondered.

"Maybe it's because you guys are acting like they don't matter," Haruhi suggested. "You should get to know them. It's what you used to do with your clients right?"

Blank looks met her.

"Right..." she sweat dropped remembering they had done little else than used their 'charms' on the girls they'd known in the past while their male classmates just put up with them.

Damn rich bastards...

**-Typically Atypical-**

* * *

**SOOOOOOO I tried something new!**

**Lol, I realized that everything couldn't be solely focused on Iy, but didn't want to switch perspectives, so I tried this.**

**Review people! Send me your thoughts and suggestions, maybe creep on me so I have a excuse to creep on you. (Right Galaxy?)**

**If anyone was wondering, this story will go throughout the school year to the summer and probably the next year's fall semester since Japan oh so conveniently has its school years start in the spring rather than the fall, though that's not promised.**


	6. A Labor Day Homecoming

**Sorry for taking so long people, I entered back into school and Junior year is killer. AP, Pre AP, plus theatre and church is eating my time away. I'm still writing, no fear, but updates will be slow... BTW this hasn't been updated, like, at all**

* * *

Labor Day, probably the least wanted holiday of the school year, because, despite the fact that we actually have a day off, we can't really do much.

All the college kids who didn't come early for the International League of Scholars (fancy name for the college that the college aged boarders that stay in our dorms typically go to) arrive during Labor Day weekend which means traffics horrible, all the good places to eat are busy, and the only places you can get to are places in walking distance because the buss's were packed.

So in other words, it made our choices of entertainment on this fine holiday a scarce few.

Now don't even get me started on the Copley Place, the shopping mall we were at a couple days ago; that place is stupid crazy, it even closes two hours earlier than usual.

But, the Host Club seemed to have a solution for themselves, and most of the school. They had gotten their yacht (yes yacht) into the Charles River Basin and were hosting a party there tonight.

What made that okay was beyond me. Freaking rich kids had no boundaries apparently, but, it served as a early homecoming. The guys had proposed it as a dance, gotten the school admin's approval and everything, which meant that we actually got to have a spring formal, something that we'd stopped having a good number of years back.

It was also last minute though, a month earlier than normal, so those of us who normally didn't shop for dresses early and/or didn't normally go to dances were stuck.

So naturally, the Hitachin twins had provided all of their mothers fancy dresses, so we had every girls dream in the commons room.

Dresses galore, a professional make-up team, etcetera, etcetera.

I wasn't enjoying it.

Amber was though, and Murphy wasn't complaining (something rare indeed) so I just kinda went along with it.

I hate dresses. They're uncomfortable, and just odd. I'm a tomboy, I live in jeans and basketball shorts.

And the twin had one hell of a problem with that.

Me and Haruhi were their main projects, as I soon found out.

The day started out like any other. My friends and I were down at breakfast around nineish and enjoying some biscuits and bacon when the Hosts made the announcement.

Yes, they made the announcement the day of.

Did I mention they were stupid?

Any-who, Tamaki started it out.

"My beloved classmates, it has come to my attention the tradition of the dance called 'Homecoming' and its significance for yourselves happens once a year near the beginning of the American school year. The Host Club is offering our resources to have such a dance this afternoon!" he twirled, sparkles in his eyes (I so wish I was exaggerating) and gave his most dazzling smile.

Kyouya, who stood to his right, gave a slight cough and pushed up his glasses.

"Of course, we understand that many of you will not be prepared for such a event on such short notice, so we've arranged with the Hitachin Company," he nodded towards the twins who stood to Tamaki's left, "To allow us to rent out some of their dresses for the occasion. Free of charge of course for all students."

How kind.

As the Hitachin twins said something about the process of showing up and how to go through everything I spoke to my friends.

"So, you guys going?" I asked them sipping on my drink.

"I said I was going to Homecoming senior year," Amber mused, "and it doesn't actually sound half bad."

"A yacht though?" Murphy asked incredulously. "They're just trying to prove they're better than us."

"Not necessarily..." Amber said.

I scoffed. "Well, are you? I'm not going if you guys aren't," I said looking over at my two male friends. "and that includes you."

They shrugged unhelpfully as one. "Wasn't planning on going," Zach said.

"It's just Homecoming, not like we have dates," Kevin said.

"You're both going to prom though, dates or no," Amber reminded them with a chilling smile.

They smiled ruefully.

"I'd say it's all or nothing," Murphy volunteered, "That way, if one suffers, we all suffer."

"I'd rather not 'suffer' at all," I mused.

I got elbowed in the ribs pretty decently.

"I suppose I can stand 'suffering'."

Amber snickered and we decided as a group to go.

Now, if only 'deciding' was the hard part.

**-Typically Atypical-**

The Host Clubs homecoming affair was the buzz of the school that day. The commons had been rearranged into a makeshift dressing room for the female population, and tux's were for rent in the weight room. Tamaki spent the majority of his time there, as I discovered when Kevin and Zach came back from getting theirs, and he was instructing the crude high school guys in the art of "gentlemanliness". Quotes included.

Amber had already had her appointment for the hair and makeup spa scheduled around noon, and Murphy was set for about half a hour from then, and me? I was putting it off for as long as humanly possible.

So far, I'd been doing a pretty decent job.

That is, I had been doing a decent job until the twins had found it fit to kidnap me on my way back to my dorm room.

"AHHHHHHH!"

And that my friends, is how my Saturday started.

Kill me now.

**-Typically Atypical—**

Imagine this.

A room, large in size, that usually held multiple sections of couches, a fake fireplace, a good amount of old school large screen TV's, and a ton of tables.

No, imagine the couches had been turned to the side, tons of tanning booths had been set up (hello skin cancer), a manicure and pedicure station where the couches were now, a facial station where the 'bar' was (remember we're teenagers people), and a dress shop in the rest of the room. Somewhere, I was sure was a hair and makeup station.

Yeah, and that's about where I am now.

"What the fuck?" I asked rhetorically.

The twins glanced at me, smirked, and continued pulling.

I was first lead to the facial station where I looked over at a straight faced Haruhi sitting next to me.

She just glanced at me, sighed, and commented, "You too?"

"Fuck my life," is all I said.

She gave me a thin smile. "You caught the attention of the twins," she said, slightly amused, "Now you've got to put up with their antics."

"Yeeaaahhhh," The first twin said.

"You're our new toy~" the second said.

Crap, the twins had reverted to their gingery glory, so that I couldn't tell which was which.

Time for the guessing game.

I was saved from having to do that though, when a pair of… maids… twin maids…

Hold up on that thought.

I hate twins.

Don't tell Murph.

Back to that thought.

The female twins grabbed me and Haruhi, one for each, and started applying… something…

All I know is that it made my face about seven times thicker than usual.

And it was sticky.

"Gah," was all Haruhi said as they applied the gunk.

I couldn't agree more.

**-Typically Atypical—**

My whole '_freshening up_' process began at 11:00 AM and ended right in time for the boys to take their hour to get ready and for the twin maids to situate me and Haruhi with a dress leaving us to emerge within fifteen minutes to get to the yacht, curtsey of the Host Club supplying a steady flow of limos.

Yeah, at this point I really shouldn't be surprised.

Haruhi was in a slim fitting dress with light ruffles on the skirt, a nice pale peach color that highlighted her skin tone perfectly.

What? Just because I don't like fashion doesn't mean I don't know it.

I was put into a dark blue dress, slim fitting, that, if I do say so myself, made my butt look big. The skirt was combined with some silver sparkily thing to make it shimmer.

I liked it, but still, it was a _dress._

By the time Haruhi and I emerged, the rest of the hoard of girls from throughout the day had been in and out.

Including the two captains of sarcasm themselves.

"Wow, what'd they do? Strip you and threaten your jeans unless you put that thing on?" Murphy asked arms folded over her light purple dress.

Haruhi and I glared at her.

She merely smirked.

"What did they do to you Iy?" Amber asked giving me a look-see. "You look-"

"Hot," Kevin supplied, "An unusual look for our sourly tomboy."

One good use for heals, they punch through dress shoes pretty easily.

"Annndddd, that's more like it," Zach said outfitted in his own suit as he watched his 'bro' with a amused smirk.

I grinned as Kevin hopped around.

"Well, let's get this over with," Nadia said garbed in a Muslim style dress complete with the hijab. Come to think of it, with the amount of oriental and/or Muslims they had their work cut out for them.

If they weren't so damn annoying I'd say they did a good job. After all, it is quite the task to get a bunch of teenage chicks into their dress of choice.

I'm just glad they had something dark.

**-Typically Atypical-**

Violin strings played the last note with a since of finality.

The students nodded their heads and clapped politely.

Everyone wandered around, the fancy wooden dance floor remained empty. The orchestra continued playing.

Yeah, the Host Club didn't get _regular_ teenagers.

I bit the inside of my lip to stop from yawning.

Its official, this is worse than my freshman Homecoming.

Diana looked around with a since of- I suppose the right word would be knowing.

"I haven't seen this many people asleep since last years college lecture," she stated arms folded delicately, her golden dress elegantly sweeping with her movements.

I sighed. Standing up from the table I discarded my purse. "Hold onto that, I'm going to go talk to the idiots."

"I'll come too," Diana volunteered. "Rich bastards think alike."

I couldn't help smiling. "Diana, if you're a rich bastard I'm a city kid."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Tex."

**-Typically Atypical-**

Hunni blinked.

He rolled his eyes over to Tamaki from his 'perch' on the yachts dual curling staircases where they'd set up.

"_Tono, they don't seem to be having fun,_"he murmured, his nervousness sending him back into Japanese mode.

Tamaki nodded, thoughtful and serious, but he wasn't truly listening. "_They don't seem to be having fun…_"

Haruhi, who stood to the side with hair extensions and the works, sighed, and faced her boyfriend.

"_Tamaki, these are regular teenagers,_" she pointed out, "_This is a _ball_, not a high school party."_

Her boyfriend wasn't paying attention.

She turned her attention outward with a sigh.

"_Perhaps they are unhappy with the accommodations,_" Kyouya mused not paying attention to the others as he scrawled in his precious black notebook.

"_Well, we did our part,_" Kaoru said gazing over the well dressed teens.

"_It's our fault that they're stupid,_" Hikaru said running a hand through his, now gingery, hair.

The boys were stressed. They didn't know what to do.

Mitskuni sighed.

**-Typically Atypical-**

Tamaki hung his head. The night had started out so well too.

He'd spent the last week thinking about it. He'd told Kyouya and asked for his help. He wasn't stupid, but he knew Kyouya would help them

Tamaki simpered. "_I suppose we really are the outsiders,_" he said with a sigh leaning over the railing with his chin in his palm. His eyes fell on his fellow classmates. They were talking, in their groups of friends, as the people at Ouran Had.

Was there really that much of a difference?

He sighed, his heart chilled, his body shivered with a strange since of… apprehension.

For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do.

He'd taken things into his hands, but even so, nothing had turned out the way he'd wanted.

He was still a outsider, even more so than he'd ever been back in Japan.

This time, it wasn't over dramatized sorrow, this time it was real.

All he wanted was for everyone to have a good time.

Was that so hard?

**-Typically Atypical-**

Kyouya frowned at the crowd, his eyes cold.

His book was open, his famous, or infamous, black book.

"_Tono, they don't seem to be having fun._"

Japanese, Kyouya noted. Out of habit it jotted it down.

He paused.

He scribbled it out.

It's all those damn commoners faults.

Were they stupid?

Obviously so.

We've done everything. They should be satisfied. This should be sufficient.

But, it's not.

He glared across the dance floor to the arranged teenagers.

The yacht had been special ordered. It was his families new business yacht, meant for meetings of only the most wealthy and influential of people.

He'd made sure he'd be able to have it tonight.

For this idiotic, ungrateful group of people.

It had taken a damn well good amount of time to arrange this.

It was Tamaki's idea, but it was his organizing.

And these, _scum_, couldn't appreciate it.

They truly are commoners, he thought, not appreciative of all the things we've done for them.

His mind blocked out Tamaki's mutterings, Haruhi's defenses, Hikaru and Kaoru's seemingly uncaring statements.

He didn't care.

And then…

He left.

He left his group of 'friends'. The only people who had accepted him without wanting anything, and who he trusted, in whatever twisted way.

He left to go investigate.

There had to be some logic to this.

Commoners, these people who, some day may very well be part of the social elite, yes, they would have a reason, they would have to have one.

He wanted to know, why…

**-Typically Atypical-**

Kaoru looked at his brother.

It had been one of the few times Hikaru had truly applied himself. They'd worked all day on those girls dresses, and getting the guys fit to size.

They'd been busy all day, and Hikaru had been having fun doing it. Fashion wasn't his passion, even Tamaki could figure that one out, but Hikaru was good at it, and even the numbskull himself would admit that it was one of his favorite hobbies.

Kaoru sighed. He gazed outwards, looking at his and his brothers handiwork.

"_We did a good job, you know, Hikaru?_" he murmured.

Hikaru didn't respond. His head fell to his arms.

Kaoru stared at his brother, then turned his attention back to the scene before him. Kyouya was walking away, but, he wasn't focusing in on anything, not really, he… couldn't.

"_Don't act all tough, Kaoru,_" Hikaru said, his bangs bushed away from his eyes as he gave his brother a crooked smile. "_I may be the angsty one, but you're the emotional one._"

Kaoru smirked as his brother shifted so that he was the mirror opposite of his brother, as was always meant to be.

"_These commoners are strange,_" Hikaru said.

Kaoru smirked, "_Please, compared to Haruhi's dad they're nothing."_

They both smirked.

**-Typically Atypical-**

Mori watched his cousin steadily. He watched the slight frown, the scrunched brow, everything that made up the sad childish adult he saw before him.

So this is what those commoners could do.

He glanced at Tamaki, who was leaning against the rail, gazing outwards.

He watched Haruhi as she sat on the lowest step, sighing to herself as she wondered why the guys were so upset.

Mori watched Kyouya leave.

He looked at the twins, who were murmuring among themselves.

He was the only one paying attention though, when Diana and I made our way over.

**-Typically Atypical-**

I looked up and met the eyes of Mori.

I frowned slightly as my gaze fell on the rest of the club.

They were… Moping.

I glanced sidewise at Diana. She just rolled her eyes.

"I guess talking to them's useless," she said as Kyouya walked past us. He didn't even seem to see us. His gaze was hazed over, as if he walked in a daze.

I watched him silently.

"Guess so," I murmured. "but if we don't do something they're going to be known as the losers amoung the nerds, and that's something special in itself."

Diana sighed, a hand on her hip she looked back towards the boys. "I feel sorry for them, after all, they are trying," she said, as she turned her gaze up towards the ceiling.

"Hey Iy, you bring your iPod with you?"

I glanced at her curiously, "Yeah, why?"

"Come on, I've got a idea," she said pulling me along.

I followed after, my gaze falling to the boys for a second more. Mori's gaze was still on me, erm, us.

His head tilted to the side for a moment, and then his head turned to the side.

**-Typically Atypical-**

~~~~~There's a party goin' on in the house tonight~~~~~

The speakers were brand new, so there wasn't any static as my iPod's music ran through.

Diana had run into our sophomore friend, Allison, who was on the PA team, and we'd, _recruited_, her on the spot.

"Hey New Bapers!" she said smiling from the stearing /captains/ whatever room that is. "Allison here, your favorite Sophomore class president. You know its true."

Diana and I smirked, this was such a good idea.

"Now, I know these guys, Tamaki and his crew, don't know how to throw a party, but that's why I'm here to rock it. Now, GET YOUR ASSES ON THE DANCE FLOOR!"

She tuned up the music and put the app on shuffle.

"You know, you two are evil geniuses," she said to us smirking.

The three of us fist bumped.

The bodyguards who were driving the yacht ignored us.

We three tried to ignore them.

The song faded out and Allison hit the PA. "Now, I'd like all of you to thank those sparkily boys who granted us acess to their not so typical yacht, after all, we're all grownups here, no need to point out that they have the social skills of our favorite student council principle – HEY OUCH!"

I smirked and exited the room, heading back to the dance. On my way out I nodded towards the bodyguards. "Thanks for this."

**-Typically Atypical-**

I took my time on my way back, so it took a good five, six minutes. By that time the dance had picked up. The cha-cha slide was picking up its tempo and the majority of our schools population was currently either dancing or enjoying the sodas someone had found.

The purses had been sent to the tables, where varying friends sat looking over the discarded belongings.

And on the far side of the room, was the Host Club, faces frozen in a surprised expression.

I smirked and grabbed a Dr Pepper. Walking towards them I held it out in a form of toasting.

The looked at me blankly.

"What? It's not like I'd let your reps be permanently ruined. You guys haven't even gone through initiation yet."

Their faces went from blank to confused.

I merely walked away.

**-Typically Atypical-**


	7. Insight and Planning

**Insight and Planning  
**

—**Typically Atypical—**

You know what day sucks? Monday sucks.

Especially after all the college kids across the street had a party last night.

Till 4:00 AM

Fuck them, fuck my life.

I groaned, dragging my sorry ass to fourth period. So far I'd gotten into a daze, a daze that involved running into approximately five kids and being a smartass to Kyouya in our daily bout in the art of whit's so much so that he had given me a raised eyebrow and told me sharply to, "Leave me alone if you're going to be as incompetent as Tamaki."

Which basically translated to, "Get your shit together or you won't amount to anything."

A week had passed since that random homecoming and things were back to normal coming into the fourth week of school. Well, as normal as a school with a bunch of nerds, geeks, and idiots gets.

Yes, idiots. Every single one of us is a idiot, because we _chose_ to go to this school.

I yawned, figuring that I had approximately 47 minutes before I could escape the twins, who sat on opposite sides of the classroom due to random seating, and go on to business with Haruhi.

45 minutes of class time, and then two of the allotted 6 minutes in the halls, during which time the twins would most likely be walking with me trying to trip me up, literally and figuratively.

I wonder how hard it would be to kill one of them…

As it stood I liked Hikaru less that Kaoru. At least, I think I do. Hikaru seemed to be more of a ass hole, and seeing as Haruhi, the only person in the school who can tell which is which, confirmed my suspicions that they didn't actually switch except on weekends on occasion, I figured that by now my gut feeling was correct the majority of the time on which twin was which, even on the weekends.

Not that I'd tell them that.

That'd be asking for trouble.

The bell rang, and those of us who weren't talking searched for the teacher.

The teacher hadn't arrived yet.

Anndddd the twins just noticed that fact.

Greeaaattt.

How much would it take to kill them.

Well, you'd have to may for the assassin, then figure out a way to dispose of them without getting caught…

…

Just kidding guys, sheesh.

In my mind, I mentally forced myself to be happy.

I did it, with limited success mind you, but it happened. It was good enough to go on.

That is, it was until the twins popped up on either side of me.

"Hey Iris," the black haired Hikaru started.

"What'cha doing?" The ginger headed Kaoru ended as they looked onto the screen of my tablet.

"…" I didn't reply staring stoically at my laptop.

The twins continued to try to pester me, that is, until Hikaru got bored and wandered off to annoy other people. Kaoru who had pulled up a free standing chair sat in it backwards and red the document in front of me.

"What are you writing?" he asked scanning over the document.

I glanced at him with just my eyes, subconsciously closing the document. "Shouldn't you be with tweedle-dee?"

Hikaru shifted his gaze over to his brother, who sat secluded playing his 3DS by that point in time, a few stray pencils sticking out of the ceiling tiles. A couple of our classmates, some of the more frivolous girls, about three of the accounted fifteen in the class, where whispering and looking at him, subtly looking at Kaoru and me when they had the chance.

"Nah, he's fine. He's been kind of moody lately, so I'm letting him have his space."

"Hmm," I hummed. I didn't know the twins all that well. I knew Haruhi, she was a pretty simplistic person, Kyouya was easy enough to figure out, and their college friends seemed cool enough, at least they were less complicated. The twins and Tamaki though? They were a whole different matter.

"I don't know what to think of it," Kaoru confessed. "He's been moody ever since we started coming here."

I rolled that thought over in my mind. Outwardly I was aware it looked as if we were having a average conversation. Karou was an expert at keeping his face clear, a slight smile plastered onto his face, his head tilted up in a bit of a cocky way, as if he were better than everyone else. I myself kept my hands on the keyboard, as if I were talking to him only because I have to.

If you looked close I'm sure an observer, a person who spent more time watching than running their mouth, could identify the meanings of our conversation. I was aware of a slight frown on my face, my hands weren't actually typing, and Kaoru's ember eyes didn't have their usual mischievous gleam.

"He's probably getting used to not being adored, aren't you?" I asked curiously. I had been able to determine that, at least, Karou was the more level headed of the two, while Hikaru wore his emotions on his sleeves, so to speak.

Kaoru looked at me, tilting his head slightly and a frown formed on his face.

"We weren't adored, Tamaki maybe, but not us. The Host Club was just that, a Club," he said, "We all did it because we thought it was fun. The girls just played along, we all knew it wouldn't last beyond high school."

"It doesn't seem like it's just that," I commented. "You guys were committed, the whole club, from what I've seen, and fan girls exist everywhere, just look at those three."

Kaoru glanced at the three females and gave a sad smile. "I suppose, we all just got caught up in the act," he murmured as he laid his head on the back of the seat, looking at me questionably. "That's why I kind of like this, here. We don't have to act; we don't have to be the heirs to our companies. It takes the pressure off, ya know?"

I studied his face, more than aware that he was handsome and more than aware that we were being watched by at least three pairs of eyes. Finally, I sighed, "You're so… interdependent," I explained. "and yet you can't seem to depend on anyone but the club."

"Is that a bad thing?" he replied back, "You, Amber and Murphy are like that."

"It's not a bad thing to count on people, but you guys do it almost obsessively. It's like, should one person fall, you'll all fall."

"We wouldn't let that happen," he replied immediately.

I glanced at him, seeing that behind him the teacher was entering the room.

I sighed.

"Sometimes, you don't really have a say in the matter."

—**Typically Atypical—**

"_Hey, Hikaru,_" Kaoru said glancing at his brother from the desk in his room. They had kept their rooms plain; nothing had been added to the room besides their cloths that littered each twin's respective closet. Their kitchens were largely unused, as well as the rooms, seeing as the majority of the time they'd spent in the states they'd spent in school or Haruhi's room.

Hikaru didn't look up from his video game, his gaze slightly annoyed and his eyes pained. "_What?_"

Kaoru considered his mood, allowing for his brother to go back to his game. "_You think we should try and make some friends here?_"

"_Why bother?_"

"_They're different, like Iris said; they're not concerned with wealth or looks. They might be able to tell._"

"_I highly doubt it,_" Hikaru said leading backwards on the back of the couch. His legs were bended and his butt slid down into the seat, so that he was looking up at the sealing, his back where one would usually sit. _"Nobody's been able to tell so far." _

Kaoru didn't reply immediately. He sat and watched his brother from his perch, contemplating saying more. What Hikaru said was true, but they didn't particularly try to tell them apart, or talk to them in general.

"_HIKARU, KAORU, I HAVE A MISSION FOR YOU!_"

"_What is it boss?_" Hikaru asked peeking away from his DS.

"_Yeah Tono, what's up?_"

"_I just found out from one of our dear classmates, Miss Maria that Lady Diana's birthday is tomorrow!_"

"_So?_" the two said in unison.

"_Sooooo~! We are throwing her a celebration~! Miss Maria said that Diana prefers not to celebrate her birthday, but that cannot do! Kyouya's already talked to the school administrators and we have permission to use the common room!_"

In came the rest of the club after him, Haruhi looked annoyed and tiered, Mori and Kyouya were slightly amused, and Hunni, well Hunni ran straight for the fridge.

"_Why?_" the twins asked, once again in unison. "_She doesn't even like us._"

Tamaki disappeared into his emo corner and Haruhi sighed, "_Really guys, if you make a big deal she'll probably get mad. She's rich, if she wanted a party she'd host her own._"

"_You should know, right Haruhi?_" Kyouya said from behind her, pushing up his glasses coyly. "_After all, you are one of the main conspirators of her surprise party._"

She glared at him, crossing her arms defensively. "_It's open invitation, I assumed you all had already heard about it, what with your fascination with Iris and her friends._"

"_Eh? What's going to happen at the party?_" Hunni asked appearing with a piece of cake.

"_We're just having a party. We've gotten some people to make sweets for the event and Alison volunteered to DJ the party,_" Haruhi shrugged, "_It's not that big of a deal._"

"_So, no concert? No ballroom? _No party?"

"_Just because they don't have those things doesn't mean it's not a party,_" Haruhi stated glaring at her boyfriend. "_Not all of us are rich you know. Parties are just excuses to have a good time and be yourself, not to dress up and dance. That's what prom's for."_

"_PROM?" _The members of the Host Club that cared spoke, in other words, Tamaki.

"_Yeah, prom,_" Haruhi shrugged.

"… _back to Diana-Dono's party, do we have to do something?"_ Hikaru asked. _"I mean she and her friends have made it pretty clear that they hate us."_

"_Hikaru…"_ his brother attempted.

"_If they hated you they wouldn't deal with you,"_ Haruhi said plainly. _"They're not as fickle as you guys."_

"_Fickle?!"_

—**Typically Atypical—**

I leaned far to my right. Just a little too far, I soon discovered, as the 10ft high latter lost its precious balance for a second and I horridly corrected my mistake while having that mini heart attack that was common when I did something stupid. I knew that feeling well. A little too well.

Climbing down the ladder I adjusted it three feet to the left and climbed back up, hanging the banner Amber had made as she dragged in the tables we would be using for the snacks. Scanning the room I noted the various things we still had to do. Phillip, our dorm room advisor, in reality a freshman at college and had gone to the NBPR last year, was helping Alison set up the DJ table and doing whatever else we told him. A few other people littered the large living room area but I couldn't name most of them without conscience effort I really didn't feel like putting into it.

I looked at the big old digital clock that hung in the middle of the room. Actually, it was a series of three clocks, like you'd have in the middle of a gym, and all three usually read out a different time, due to someone's prank the summer before I'd first entered into the NBPR. The one facing towards the door read a hour and a half fast, going counter clockwise the next read twelve hours forward in military time, and the last one read 4 hours and 12 minutes late. Naturally you'd look at the second one.

So, that is how I knew it was exactly 17 minutes to 3 when the Host Club showed up.

It wasn't really that big of a deal, at first. They showed up with Kyouya in the lead and the twins dragging behind.

"Hey Iris," Haruhi had said poking her head around her male friends who had hidden her behind their bulk. "Sorry, but Tamaki insisted that the club help."

"It's cool," I said after a second, hopping down in a ungraceful manner that involved tripping, regaining my balance a little too close to Kyouya, jumping back, and brushing my hands on my pants nervously, getting rid of the dust of the ceiling tiles that I'd adjusted to hang up the banner.

I coughed.

"Okay, Tamaki, can I trust you to help out Amber?" He nodded and strolled off, hand in his pocket casually as he nodded to the left at some girls that were studying. They ignored him, and I directed Kyouya next. "Kyouya, you and Haruhi are going to have to take care of the shopping list and invites. Most of the school knows about it but make sure everyone knows the time and what not. Think you can handle it?"

Kyouya smirked, the smirk saying "Just who do you think you're talking to here?" as he opened up his laptop, no doubt ready to work his dark magic.

I rolled my eyes good naturedly, far too used to his sarcastic looks and looked around, trying to come up with something for the twins. "How about you guys help out Alison, we need a sizable dance floor and some decent music."

"I think we can handle that much," Hikaru said turning away from me as his brother nodded, flashing a quick barely there smile before following after his brother

With that I was left with Hunni and Mori. I don't really know if I'd done it on purpose, stuck myself with the ones I knew the least about, but, what the hell. I'd doomed myself after all.

"Okay, we're getting some stuff from the theater," I told them leading the way to the elevators.

Let me paint a quick picture for you. There's the common room, which we're in now, on the 4th floor. Dorms are in a curricular thing around the common room, with four branches coming out. The branches all have different names, but the general rule is that they separate the different fine arts. Band, art, orchestra, choir, and drama, though everyone's pretty mixed. You see, the reason is that we're required to take a fine arts throughout all four years of high school, we usually experiment with at least two, I myself do art and drama, so the separation of the five wasn't really a full out separation, mostly just where the rest of your friends are.

The floor you get at the beginning of freshman year is the floor you stay on for the rest of your schooling lifetime, my class has been on the fifth floor. Teachers and administrators stay on the first floor, extra security for when we come in late or go out early. The school's about a three minute walk away from the dorms, with the separate auditorium was located right in-between and a parkish area's located around said auditorium and around the dorms.

So, we went down the elevators and exited the school, nodding to the off duty teachers and made our way out of the school.

I knew Takashi, or Mori as he apparently preferred to be called, not that he'd said so himself, would be more than content to stay in silence, but by the time we got to the dark and slightly creepy theater I was surprised that Mitskuni, or Hunni hadn't said anything. I soon discovered why, as he clutched his stuffed bunny.

I sweat dropped as I flipped the light on, seeing his more than slightly scared expression.

"Don't tell me you're scared of the dark," I groaned. "Dude, you're like, what? Eighteen, nineteen?" I asked rhetorically as tears pricked at the edges of his eyes. I sighed and looked at his cousin, silently begging him to take over this problem.

He just looked at me, his steady gaze overpowering with the unsaid words. I have the ability to read people, a handy ability, seeing as my friends were prone to multiple personalities and freaking out without the ability to tell others about said freak out. His eyes held such strong feelings, such overwhelming power I used one of my secondary abilities, the ability to look through a person's eyes, instead of at them. I never liked looking people in the eyes, it felt awkward, the seriousness or sadness I usually found there. People's emotions are in their eyes, or so they say. I would say, that's the hard cold truth of the matter. The emotions I perceive get so strong sometimes that I get emotionally connected to the people, though I try to limit it. Too much compassion for the wrong people equals too many surface connections.

I looked through him, then flashed his cousin a quick reassuring smile. "Okay, if you're scared of the dark let's do this," I said, using the same method I'd once used for my neighbors child. "Everything here, stays the same, lights on or off. It's like your dorm compared to everyone elses. Minus the personal things, everyone's bed is in the same place, the standard couches, the kitchen, the doorways, right?" I asked as we walked through the empty hall.

"Right Iris-chan! Takashi and I have the same room except backwards. Or is mine is backwards. Hm… I wonder which ways the right way Takashi?"

He continued to ramble on about that little issue and I sweat dropped, slowing my walk to watch the boyish man as he bounded forward. Takashi, who had been walking next to me. because apparently we both had the habit of hanging towards the back of whatever group we were in, looked down at me. I could feel his freaking gaze. I don't know if you can completely appreciate how weird that is, but it kinda freaky in all ways possible It made me feel judged. Not naked, judged. I hate feeling judged. I looked up to him, wondering if there was any particular reason why his gaze was bearing into the top of my head and accidentally met his eyes.

Yeah, that was a mistake.

I quickly shifted to looking through him again and kept my face apathetic. "Stop looking at me."

—**Typically Atypical—**

"Stop looking at me."

Mori blinked as Iris started walking forward once again. He continued watching her. He then became aware of the fact and looked away, his attention faltering as he looked for a way to not look at the girl before he finally focused on his cousin. He hadn't realized he'd been looking. Actually, that wasn't true, he had realized, he had been wondering how someone could be so unattached.

No, that wasn't true, he decided. She was like him, different, but with her own group of friends. Briefly he wondered at how she and her friends could affect the Host Club as they did. They didn't realize it, but that group of five or so were humbling the Host Club. Tamaki was spending more time studying, the twins didn't mess with their classmates, and even Kyouya was being forced to respect them, in his own twisted way.

Mori couldn't say much for their actual personalities. He'd observed them when he could, but as he was at college he didn't have much time to spend with the High School students on campus, but he could still remember the dance, when through the use of pure ingenuity and wits they managed to save the day, making it a joke to the students that the 'rich bastards' from Japan didn't even know how to party.

They made their way into the building, Iris provided sizable distraction for Hunni on the way and let him carry a few boxes for the way back. Mori himself took the brunt of the load, much to the chagrin of his companion, who insisted on carrying at least the amount he had, though she had ended up with one less, much to her chagrin.

"I'm not weak you know," she muttered as they walked, three boxes balanced neatly in her hands.

"Ahh."

She glared at him, a look that was succeeded with just her eyes, no scrunching of the face to be seen, and he wondered why she thought he was underestimating her. It seemed to be something she had a problem with, being underestimated.

"Takashi doesn't think you're weak," Hunni piped up smiling his best smile at her as he skipped past them, the weight of his own box, which was actually the heaviest, not bothering him at all. "It's just that if you had another box you wouldn't be able to see. Takashi knows your strong, nee, Takashi? You just didn't want Iris-chan to get hurt, right?"

With that Hunni flashed a smile at Mori, and Mori returned it to his younger cousin. More was said in that look than anyone else could see. A silent thanks, a grateful smile, a unsaid agreement.

Iris looked at him, glancing with only her eyes in her notable fashion. She didn't like conflict, although she put on tough airs.

"Well thanks, but I could've handled it," she said, stubbornly as she pushed the door open with a nicely executed front kick.

They exited the theatre and stood blinking at the blinding sunlight.

"You know, when you guys go back it'll be boring," Iris said, cracking a smile. "You're all weird."

—**Typically Atypical—**

**Sorry for the long hiatus guys! I've been busy with life, and junior year, and life, and yeah. **

**Sooooo, this chapter was mostly for the purpose of character development, as will the next one, though there'll be more humor than was present in this one, I promise. It's already halfway written, because I had the idea for it first, but decided I needed a filler chapter, where I ended up letting Mori shine in his awesomeness and develop the twins a little better so that they can start have their own personalities, instead of one.**

**Just a few notes, no this will not be a romance story, ever. I may mention on the side one of the boys has a date, but seriously people, there's more to a story than that. This will be a friendship story where the characters grow up a little before going off to college. The only reason everyone's in the same 'grade' is because the schooling systems different from the US to Japan, so I figured I could get away with it and save myself from having to deal with two grade levels of adventure.**

**Secondly, I am sticking to cannon, that is, the manga. As this story is based off the manga some people may not understand the whole "one twins not a ginger" thing and why on earth they're in Boston in the first place, and all I can say to that is read the manga.**

**Thirdly, remember guys, all the characters are still teenagers. They're going to laugh at stupid things, they're going to be socially awkward, they're going to be teenagers. So if you don't get my references, my jokes, or the situations I fabricate, message me, but sometimes reading it isn't the same as watching it, and not all humor can be recognized purely with words on a page.**


End file.
